


In Discord and Rhyme

by ashangel101010



Series: Imperialistic House of Prayer [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux is now a ginger gualama, Armitage loves Matt's big nose, Botanist!Armitage Hux, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Kylo Ren wants to get into Armitage's mermaid skirt, M/M, Matt does not get laid on the first date, Nice Armitage Hux, Tattooed Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Matt the Radar Technician goes on his first date with Armitage the Botanical Technician.





	In Discord and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe. 
> 
> Man, I’m on an 80s binge whenever I write for this series.

In Discord and Rhyme

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran

*

            Kylo, or Matt the Radar Technician, is currently pushing a hovering trolley laden with his and Armitage’s dinner and dessert. Matt is happily not dressed in his hideous Radar Technician outfit; he’s wearing a gray button-down sweater over a white dress shirt with a red tie and pinstripe slacks with black dress shoes. He’s dressed like he’s a sexy librarian, but he’s hoping it’ll appeal to the academic in Armitage. His blond-dyed locks are smoothed back to reveal his glasses-free face and the big nose that Armitage seems to like so much. If his nose doesn’t attract Armitage’s attention, then his form-fitting outfit will.

He’s already earned so many appreciative looks, mostly centered on his ass, from Stormtroopers, commanding officers, and even from his fellow technicians. Chief Petty Officer Umano loudly thought _Da-a-mn_ when Matt walked by her; he had to stop himself from smiling so smugly at her. The only one who didn’t seem enraptured by his body was JB-007; the Stormtrooper radiated fear and quickly scrambled to hide in the nearest room, while his other fellow Stormtrooper on duty shook his head. Matt had to stop himself from smiling smugly at them.

No one in the hangar stopped him; most of the pilots and technicians were too concerned with preparing for their own missions than a sexy-librarian-looking-stranger going over to the ship that belongs to Armitage the Botanical Technician.

_Damn, he wasn’t kidding when he said it was practically held together by willpower!_ Armitage did not undersold how ancient his ship is. Matt can see only pinkie-sized patches of black on the mostly rust-covered ship. The ship is _Vanya_ -class, making it a couple of meters smaller than a _Lambda_ -class shuttle, and Matt can literally hear the rattling of pipes in it.

_Well, I hope it’s the pipes. And this ship looks too small to even have any sleeping quarters or even a medbay._ Matt imagines Armitage sleeping in the captain’s chair and then waking up with an aching back. He imagines himself offering to massage Armitage’s sore back and pulling moans from the ginger with his huge, skilled fingers—

“Just in time!” Armitage’s cheerful voice catches his mind before it can fall into the gutter. And Matt is very grateful for the trolley hiding the lower half of his body.

Armitage is wearing a royal blue mermaid skirt that is deliciously tight enough to highlight Armitage’s long legs. He has a matching, long-sleeved crop top that shows his green tattoos even reach his pale belly. His long, red hair has been fashioned into a messy mermaid braid with tufts of fiery locks sticking out from the loops. Armitage’s royal-blue-gloved-hands are at his sides like a proper soldier. But the salacious grin turns the soldier into an enchanter.

“I welcome you aboard the _Queen Izrina_!”

*

The inside of the _Queen Izrina_ is just as small as it is on the outside. Matt will not be surprised if the small loading room and the cockpit are the only rooms that make up this tiny ship. The loading room of the ship wouldn’t be able to fit even a squad of Stormtroopers, but it is big enough for the both of them and the trolley. The only other thing to note about the loading room is the curious slashes on the right wall that reminds Matt of his own lightsaber slashes. But Matt doesn’t get to dawdle long on those slashes; Armitage is already walking into the next room.

_Force, he really has no ass! Then again, I doubt he eats much. Hopefully, my dessert will add a pound to that thin frame._ However, Matt feels like Armitage would need to eat sweets around the chrono to even gain half a pound. And, for some reason, Matt is turned-on by the thought of fattening Armitage up.

“I hope you don’t have a _shellfish_ allergy!” At first, Matt thought Armitage was trying to tell a joke, but a second later, he understands what the redhead meant. The cockpit, surprisingly as big as the _Millennium Falcon’s_ , has seashells of all shapes and colors hanging off the pipes by bits of tawny rope. _Well, that explains his mermaid outfit!_ Matt then sees a plastic blue table with two foldout chairs. There’s a little jar of tiny conches in the middle of the table.

“I always wanted a date by the sea, so I decided to bring the sea here. I even got some saltwater, but that’s in my lab. I’m trying to grow some Tarisian kelp from these spores I found on Taris. However, that has nothing to do with our date dinner. Hmm, I really need to invest in a bigger table.” _Or a new ship._ Matt holds his tongue. He begins to plate the table, while Armitage watches with a small smile lighting up his freckled face.

“Well, I hope you don’t have a _fish_ allergy because I have made us roasted Goldies with some Fantazi mushrooms and blossom wine.” Matt has already decanted the wine and pours it in the tulip-shaped flutes. He then pulls out a cheap plastic seat for Armitage to sit. Armitage’s smile morphs into a salacious smirk that makes Matt’s face heat up. Matt finally takes his seat from across Armitage.

“Fantazi mushrooms? Good thing you roasted them, or else I’d be seeing green fairies and singing millipedes! Stars, this is delicious!” Armitage’s praise almost brings him as much pleasure as watching the ginger eat. The way Armitage eats is with such gusto that it should blemish his otherwise perfect table manners, but the way Armitage tears into golden skin of his Goldie is like watching a majestic beast feasting. When Armitage drinks wine, trails of burgundy-red liquid run down the sides of the ginger’s mouth; Matt nearly bemoans when Armitage uses his napkin to dab them away.

“Did you spend your entire credits on getting these ingredients? The smugglers I know would charge a small fortune for the wine alone!” It takes Matt half a minute to conjure up a credible lie.

“I help out in the kitchens, so I get first dibs on the officer’s leftovers.” Matt winces as the words leave his plush lips, but Armitage grins at him.

“My, aren’t you a resourceful sea-mouse!” Matt would’ve protested at being considered a sea-mouse, which is basically a mouse with fish fins that can live on land and sea, but there’s a playfulness to Armitage’s words.

“And you’re one hungry siren. Does the Head Botanist give you so much work that you can’t eat?” Matt meant for the words to be playful, but they end up being more heated. _Shit, I should’ve just ended it after the siren bit! At least he hasn’t stopped eating._ But Armitage isn’t smiling anymore.

“Not enough, I’m afraid.” Matt is surprised by that. Since working as a technician, he knows most of them tend to work overtime and he figured the botanical ones had to work the hardest; they’re the ones that have to grow enough food to sustain the ship and Starkiller Base. _How does he not have enough work? Is there not enough mouths to feed? Which might be the case given the amount of Stormtroopers I go through……but I haven’t killed anyone today!_ And, somehow, General Eclipse would find fault in that statement.

“Are you being let go because of budgetary issues?” _Budgetary issues_ is code for _“Kylo Ren has decimated the budget once again because of his tantrums and pay has to be cut or someone has to be fired”_ amongst the technicians. Needless to say when Matt found out about it, he destroyed a hallway for the technicians’ _insolence_. But then Matt soon regretted that because then _he_ had to fix the hallway and not get overtime for it.

“No, it’s just I did what I was contracted to do, so there’s no point of me being here anymore.” There’s a tinge of frustration in Armitage’s voice. Matt watches as Armitage takes a vicious stab at the fish.

“I take it you had ideas that your fellow botanists didn’t approve of.” Armitage rolls his eyes.

“They’re too entrenched in human ways of botany and old Imperialism. Then again, they went to First Order-approved universities.” Matt makes a mental note to get Maladi Ren to look into Armitage’s past; he really hopes that Armitage isn’t secretly a Republic-sympathizer. _I mean it wouldn’t be a deal-breaker, but I definitely know we are NOT going to have a long-lasting relationship._

“I take it you went to…..other universities?” _Please, tell me you didn’t go to Republic universities. Unless it’s the University of Theed._ Even though Matt is supposed to hate the Republic as much as anyone else in the First Order, he will always have a soft spot for Naboo.

“Don’t worry I didn’t go to the _Republic_. Although, I would really love to visit Naboo one day. I went to _alien_ universities, which to some is hardly better than going to the _Republic_ , for my schooling. Let’s see…I went to a Nagai one, a Killik one, a Rakatan one, a couple of Chiss ones, and some time with the Yuuzhan Vong shapers, but I never made it past Initiate…My degree is pretty much an _alien_ patchwork of the Unknown Regions.” _Okay, I need Nihl to work with Maladi for this one since he should have enough pull in the Firefist system to find Armitage’s university file._ Well, Matt hopes that Nihl maintained some contacts in his former system.

“Wow…………I only went to a forgettable tech. school; I didn’t even go abroad until I got this job.” The lie comes smoothly from Matt’s lips. Matt is just a radar technician; he’s not the worst, but he’s most certainly not the best technician.

“Well, it must’ve been nice living the human university life. I switched universities so much that I never really got to even have a university life. I did drink though. Like a lot, but never something as royal as _your_ blossom wine.” _That’s because the blossom wine came from the royal wineries on Naboo._ Matt gives him a shy smile that is perfect for an ordinary radar technician that has not a drop of royal blood flowing through him.

“I just happened to be good at selecting wine; it’s one of the few talents that I have.” Matt humbly says, causing Armitage to give him a scorching look. _He’s looking at me like he wants to devour me! Clearly, modesty is his aphrodisiac!_ But Matt tempers his hopes; there’s no way he’s getting laid on the first date because Armitage doesn’t seem like the type to put out on the first date. But he can hope for a passionate kiss from those thin lips.

“And cooking is another. If I wasn’t so full, I’d suck the marrow out of these tasty bones!” At _suck_ , a bolt of pleasure sinks its teeth right onto Matt’s groin. He bites his own lips from the painful throb in his groin. _Down, boy, he’s not going to suck you off on the first date!_ But he hopes that will happen by the fourth date.

“Well, I do hope you aren’t that full. I made us a little dessert.” He gets up briefly to clear their dirty plates and set-up new ones. He takes away the wine flutes and replaces them with hand-painted tea cups with saucers; he then pours hot caf from the electric teapot. He sees Armitage looking at the tea set with great interest.

“That’s N’Gai. I can see the tiny scratches underneath the ice-blue paint that must’ve come from a knife; Nagai artists like to use their knives to paint. Damn, this artist was able to replicate the green river valleys of Saijo perfectly! Force, this probably cost you your entire yearly salary to get this fine piece of art!” _Actually, I got it as a gift from Nihl Ren for my twenty-first birthday. It was his favorite tea set back when he was a Warlord._ Birthdays, as Matt found out, are important to the Nagai, so a birthday gift has sentimental value to the Nagai.

“Oh, I bought that from some marketplace on my last shore leave. I guess I’m very lucky!” Matt lies smoothly as he uncovers their small dessert.

“Maker! An actual cheesecake! I haven’t seen one of those in like a decade!” Matt has to force himself not to cringe at Armitage’s childish excitement. _When was the last time he even had dessert!? Probably not in years! Well, now, I’m sad and less horny._ Meanwhile, Armitage is practically salivating at the cheesecake.

“I have made for us a sea-salted caramel cheesecake with candied pecans on top.” The cheesecake itself is not as small as Matt claimed. It’s as wide as Armitage’s head and twice as thick. It would be impossible for the both of them to eat this monster-sized cheesecake in one sitting, but Matt is hoping to get Armitage to, at least, eat two slices.

“Force, you spoil me!” _This is not spoiling you. No, if I was really spoiling you, you would be lazily lounging on my bed in nothing but a leafy thong and nipple clamps. I’d handfeed you decadent fudge until your stomach distends. A bit of fudge will smear your lips, and I would go clean them up. With my tongue. And you would—_ Matt has to bite his plush lips from moaning aloud. He is so grateful that Armitage is more focused on the cheesecake than on the painful hardness in Matt’s slacks. He is hoping that fantasy will come true by the twelfth date.

“Well, I do hope you’ll let me continue to do so in the future.” Armitage gives him a wistful smile.

“I hope so too, but I doubt the _Finalizer_ will go where the job takes me.” It is then that Matt considers murdering a botanist, possibly the head of the department, so Armitage can stay. _But Kylo Ren has never killed a technician before. At least aboard this ship. The General would find my random murder of a technician suspicious. Unless I killed a bunch of random no-named technicians for getting in my way, but then she’ll just yell at me because technicians aren’t as replaceable as Stormtroopers._

“Or maybe you can follow the _Finalizer_.” Armitage finally takes his first bite of the cheesecake; this time he cuts the cheesecake delicately into manageable strips for his mouth. _The beast in him has been sated, and now the Wistie gets to feed._ Even though, Matt has no idea what Wisties actually eat. Armitage’s cheeks flush a deep red, clearly pleased with the dessert, and then goes to sip his coffee and lets out a pleased sigh. Matt finally begins to eat his cheesecake and drink his caf.

“Fuel _ain’t_ cheap.” Armitage uses an exaggerated Wild Space drawl, making Matt almost snort out his caf through his nose.

“….Perhaps, the First Order will use you again.” Armitage rolls his seaweed-green eyes and snorts. _Aww, he snorts like a baby gualama! He’s my ginger gualama!_ Matt is so happy that Armitage cannot hear his mental squealing.

“Considering my _rebellious_ ideas, I doubt they would. Not unless Lord Ren is desperate for my services….” Matt nearly slaps himself. _OF PFASSKING COURSE! I can hire him! I could totally tell the General that I need Armitage for a mission and include a report detailing why using Armitage would save more money (and lives) than using a squad of Stormtroopers._

“Oh, he’s desperate all right!” Armitage cocks a thick, red brow and takes a loud sip of his caf.

“By that I mean he’s desperate for someone that isn’t……..scared shitless of him!” _I wish I was nine-year-old Ben again; he knew how to get his point across without fumbling his words._ That is the only part of Ben that Matt misses. He expects disbelief to twist that lovely, thin face.

“The higher you are in rank, the lonelier you get. I bet it’s even worse since he’s the only Force-user aboard the ship with no one else to empathize with him. Perhaps, that’s why he’s so volatile; he has no one to turn to when the Force is being a motherkarker, so he can only work out his emotions through destruction, which makes the Force-nulls less willing to empathize. Thus, making his loneliness cyclical. Or at least, that’s my theory.” Armitage’s shift back to a watery blue reflecting a dreary sea.

Matt cannot manage a thought or a word. His brown eyes burn with awe.

“Or maybe, he doesn’t get your good food and has to settle on the mess swill. It’d make anyone mad!” Armitage tries to lighten the mood, which snaps Matt out of his reverie of him, but it does not get him the chuckle that Armitage wants.

“Yes…..that’s it.” Matt murmurs. They both finish their desserts in silence. To Matt’s disappointment, Armitage barely manages to finish his ONE slice of cheesecake, but Armitage did accept the rest of the cheesecake and saved it in his fridge. He puts the cheesecake right next to an Odra sapling, a type of pine tree from Endor that looks like the frills of a spitting raptor had sex with a sleet-colored pine cone.

“So…..I better _wheel_ my trolley back to my room.” Matt begins to push his trolley back to the loading room with Armitage following him. When Matt reaches the ramp, Armitage stops him by grabbing his elbow with his gloved hands. Matt turns and sees Armitage just a centimeter from his lips.

“I had fun, and here’s my comlink number if you want to have more fun!” And then Armitage kisses his nose for half a minute and ends the kiss with a little nip on the tip. Matt flushes bright red and pulls the trolley closer to him to hide his crotch.

_Oh, Force, he really is into my nose!_

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments: Here are the links- 
> 
> Here is the image of Matt’s outfit for his first date with Hux. It’s a bit more conservative than what he would normally wear, but Kylo is trying not to scare Hux away: [Link](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/73/2e/4b/732e4b3e2c1b49807bdeb57976dc8a22.jpg)
> 
> Here is the image of Hux’s ancient ship known as the Queen Izrina: [Link](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/1/1d/JfleetDeneba.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20081205052005)
> 
> Here is the image of Hux’s long-sleeved, royal blue crop top with royal-blue mermaid skirt. This might be the nicest outfit Hux owns and he broke it out for the first date. Only amazing outfit left is his birthday suit: [Crop Top](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=93000243) and [Mermaid Skirt](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1140/4312/products/151335c_large.jpg?v=1487384106)
> 
> Will Armitage and Matt ever hook-up? How will Armitage react to actually meeting Kylo Ren? Will I ever get around to finishing my other series? Tune in next time to find out! 
> 
> Also, thank you to all those that leave kudos or reviews!


End file.
